Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft
Log Title: Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft Characters: Megatron, Starscream, Spike, Jetfire, Silverbolt, Slingshot, Air Raid, Circuit Breaker, Destro, Stalker, Superion Location: Chicago O'Hare International Airport Year: 2009 Category:2009 TP: Geothermal Actuators O'Hare International Airport The scene: The Decepticons, led by Megatron, have taken over Chicago's O'Hare International Airport as part of their scheme to transport the large quantities of energon cubes they have gathered as a result of the activation of the Geothermal Actuators. As we join the scene, Megatron is surveying his new acquisition and the work to prepare it. Little does he realize he is about to get an unwelcome surprise... Megatron stands in the middle of a runway near one of the under construction support structures, arms crossed as he observes the work and berates the occasional slacker. Starscream is flying overhead, having just gotten back from his journey. He heard Megatron was in this area and is scanning for him. And there he is. Hard to miss actually. The F15 dips down, transforms and lands a few feet away. "Claiming this Airport as ours, are we, Leader?" he asks as he follows Megatron's gaze to the work being done. Megatron looks to Starscream. "So, you decided to finally join us." Megatron says with a bit of a sneer. "Indeed... the space cruiser must have a place to land, and this is as good a place as any. The humans have more to worry about than us at the moment, which is exactly how I planned it." Starscream sneers slightly, "Yes of course, as you planned it..." He ignores the jab about 'finally deciding to join them'. He has his own agenda and takes every opportunity to tend to it. "And what of the Autobots?" The Air Commander questions with a cool glance around the area, "Did you plan for them?" Megatron takes a hand and motions to all the Decepticons in the area. "They would be fools to attack us our troops here, but if they do, I have a little surprise in store for them. They are so keen to protect the humans, so we will give them the opportunity." He points to the Sears Tower. "That building will be our target. Its imminent collapse should be a suitable diversion." Starscream looks at the tower and smiles, "Im impressed." he says softly and starts sizing up the tower for a glorious fly by and attack. "I almost wish they would attack so we can destroy that tower, and all the fleshlings inside..." Megatron grins. "The Autobots are quite predictable... they will attack. And when they do, we shall be ready for them. Victory is at hand, Starscream." he muses, looking to the sky. "Soon this planet will be bled DRY, and we will be headed to Cybertron with enough energon cubes to wipe out the Autobots, and begin our conquest of the universe. The Autobots have a choice... pursue us, or save this planet from destruction." he says with a sneer. "Their chances of doing both are slim." Starscream grins. "They can't do both at once, mighty leader, they will try to save the humans first. This is brilliant!" Hes actually in a good mood now. "My seekers will be ready Megatron, let the Autobots come." Megatron nods smugly. "Indeed... let them come. Then they shall see what is in store." he says, as he looks back to the construction once again. "Victory is so close, I can taste it." Starscream nods in agreement and scans the area again. They are counting on the Autobots to show up and the last thing they need is to be taken by surprise. And Arrive they do, in the form of the Aerialbots. Standard Chevron formation and making a beeline for O'hare International airport. Of course they circle the airport to see who all is there. It takes every thing Air Raid has to stay in formation and not spiral off in excited barrel rolls. "Starscream's mine! I want the Seeker! Please boss!" Megatron happens to glance up to the skies as he hears the sound of approaching jet engines. He squints a bit, then grins a wide grin. "As I said... predictable to a fault, Starscream." he says. "Do not initiate the plan until I give the signal... we shall have fun first." Take to the skies, and we shall begin." Slingshot is just off Air Raid's wing! "Oh wonderful. Megatron and Screamer. Wanna tagteam em?" Silverbolt banks and begins a lower approach to O'hare, Air Raid and Slingshot are sure to Follow, but the final two take a higher course and begin to circle. "We just want to drive them off guys. I Don't want to bring out Superion with humans around." Starscream nods, "As you command, Megatron!" and he steps back, tranforms and bolts into the air toward the Aeralbots. Air Raid happily goads Starscream, ascending to a higher altitude with Slingshot, "This way Screamer!" Starscream hates that particular flier and out of simple reflex heads toward Air Raid, "Better be sure, Autobot." He sneers and as he pursues. Megatron lifts off into the air himself towards the Autobot interlopers. "So, Aerialbots, we meet once again. It seems you did not learn your lesson the last time we met, so I shall continue your education!" His cannon arm raises, and a blast is unleashed at the Aerialbot leader. >> Megatron strikes Silverbolt with Heavy Laser . << "Bahdahdahhh dah dahhh...up up up, keep up," Raid chimes, and finally levels off, circling. "..." He doesn't attack Starscream just yet, idly waiting to see what his brother would do. "Whoa! Watch it boss!" he exclaims. Silverbolt is nailed by Megatron's arm cannon and arghs into the radio. Ironically....in that same dive, he transforms and aims his rifle at megatron. "I've got a better idea! How about you leave!?" The Concorde stops and uprights itself, the undercarriage extending and flipping forward to reveal legs. Arms appear from the side. The front half of the Concorde tilts backwards, to reveal the red shoulders and stern optics of Silverbolt, Aerialbot CO. >> Silverbolt strikes Megatron with Electricity-Surge . << >> Megatron temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Starscream is growing impatient. "Enough!" he snarls and fires. Slingshot says, "Yeah, beat it, Mega-scrub!" Slingshot says, "I think I hear your creator calling you." He also does not attack yet, but moves into position for a strafing run." "Ohoho!" Raid cackles as he dodges the shot, it nearly clipping his nosecone. "Someone's feathers are ruffled. Go smooth 'em out Slingshot." Again, he doesn't attack, what's up with that! Megatron is slammed by Silverbolt's stunning electricity, and lets out a yowl of pain as his foot thrusters give out and he falls to the ground flat on his back in a cloud of construction dust. Silverbolt only smiles as his rocket boots and pack suddenly come to life. He then aims his rifle yet again, though his smile fades as he fires the shot. "Get out of here Megatron." >> Silverbolt strikes Megatron with Electrostatic Rifle . << Starscream barrel rolls angrilly. He hates it when he misses... and it infuriates him even more! Changing his trajectory, he takes a head on approcah to Air Raid not realizing yet that the airealbot has not fired back. Then he hears Megatrons cry and the thud afterwards. He banks hard right and heads toward Silverbolt instead, now realizing what Air Raid was doing, which makes him even angrier. Seeing the second shot he launches a laser attack at Silverbolt. >> Starscream misses Silverbolt with Seeker-Laser . << Destro is out on the other side of the field, about a quarter of a mile from the attacks. He heard rumors that there's a jet battle nearby and had to make a presence. He has an armored, black Humvee near by and is watching the fight with Binocculars, with interest. Ahh, so this is the much-talked about Megatron and his troops. These other jets, with Silverbolt must be his troops as well. He watches the arial ballet with interest. Youth and pluck versus experience and power. This should be an interesting fight. Enjoy the show Destro! It's frickin' awesome. Youth and pluck! Air Raid demonstrates his pluck by darting after Starscream, turbines screaming. "Hey! Your fight's with me!" Raid fires off a sparrow missile, aiming for Starscream's wing. Naturally. >> Air Raid strikes Starscream with Sparrow-Missile. << Megatron slowly begins to recover from the stun shot, enough to then get slammed by Silverbolt's electrostatic rifle which only slams him down to the ground again. Letting out a snarl of rage, his optics flare brightly and his foot thrusters re-activate to get him airborn, with vengeance written all across his facial components. "You will pay /dearly/ for that, Autobot. Prepare for oblivion!" His cannon arm raises and takes aim at Silverbolt, and with a rumbling roar unleashes a huge blast of energy towards him. >> Megatron strikes Silverbolt with Fusion-Cannon . << Starscream hears the missle launch behind him and attempts to pull away but is not fast enough. With the shock of impact the missle nails him where his left wing joins his side and for a moment hes knocked off balance. Crying out slightly, the Air Commander fights to regain control and decides Megatron is on his own now (not that he even helped to begin with.. hey its the thought that counts) and banking around he guns it toward Air Raid again, and fires. >> Starscream strikes Air Raid with Seeker-Laser . << Air Raid casts optical sensors below to make sure Silverbolt wasn't completely obliterated. He momentarily gets distracted by comm chatter, or rather comm bickering, and gets nailed on his fuselage, "Aghh! Slaggit! You'll pay for that you Eagle reject!" Raid growls, dorsal side smoking as he lets loose a sidewinder towards Starscream. >> Air Raid misses Starscream with Sidewinder-Missile. << Starscream evades the sidewinder from Air Raid with a laugh and eagerly returns the favor. Silverbolt is hammered by Megatron's fusion cannon and lands heavily on his back. he's barely able to roll over before running away from megatron and flying into the Air. Silverbolt seems to sparking just a little, and it looks like he's retreating. Until......'MERGE TO FORM SUPERION!' is called out.......and, despite still sparking, transforms into the body of the giant warrior. Megatron watches as the Aerialbot super-bot forms, and his optics narrow. "As I suspected...." he raises his arm as the radio transmitter flips up. "Starscream... initiate immediately." he says simply as he turns to face Superion. "Your courage shall be put to the test, Aerialbots." Starscream disregards Air Raid and the fact that the bot jet ran to his teammates and heads instead, for the sears building. Activiating his afterburners his goes full military power and wastes no time getting there or to fire his cluster bombs at the building. Destro is about a half a mile from the fight, in a black Humvee with tinted windows. He watches the fight curiously with a pair of binnoculars. He seems impassive until he sees.. Superion. The MARS warlord drops his bnnoculars for a moment, rubs his eyes and picks them up again. "Magnificant!" He comments. "Supurb, a fascinating display of alien technology." He motions to his driver. "Record this." Circuit Breaker pushes her suit just a little bit, ducking low along the suburbs along her way to attempt to respond from long distance, trying to draw up enough from the power lines to keep going and pick up the incident herself if she needs to. She sighs in consideration of what and who might be there, shaking her head slightly and pushing the suit, knowing she's not close to range yet. Superion couldn't be more oblivious to Destro, or even Starscream. Stopping the bombing isn't quite the first thing on his mind, at least not yet. No, Megs takes up his full attention, and the sizable warrior pitches forward, still airborn as he joins fists to aim a massive swing at the warlord. >> Superion misses Megatron with Crush. << Megatron deftly dodges out of the way as Starscream streaks off to play the Decepticon's ace in the hole. "Yes... waste time here with me. It will only further our cause as you ignore the impending doom of the humans." he sneers with an evil laugh, raising his cannon arm to fire a blast at the Aerialbot gestalt. >> Megatron strikes Superion with Electrical Blast . << >> Superion temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Superion arghs and crashes to the ground! He can't move! "Ughhh...Mega...tron..." he murmurs, lying helpless on the tarmac. This is not good! Destro keeps an eye on Starscream and his bombings. He sincerely hopes the jet doesn't change his course and bomb buildings near his parked Humvee. He rubs his chin. "Megatron, what is your game.." He says to himself. "This is not an energy raid. Demoralization perhaps?" One bomb, two bombs, load up another bomb. This was fun... Starscream let a few more bombs loose and went by the building only to turn around and come back. If Ramjet was here he'd order the fool to fly through .. that floor, where all the fleshlings are screaming. The Seeler lobs off a few laser shots at the damaged building and just continues to make it his favorite target until hes told otherwise. Megatron puts on a wide grin as Superion falls, and instead of taking another shot at the gestalt, he uses the opportunity to head off to join Starscream in his assault on the Sears Tower. As he does, he speaks into his radio. "Wreck the building as much as possible, but we do not want it to fall... yet. Keep that in mind as you press your attack, Starscream." he says as he comes to join the fun. Superion Starts to stand up as Megatron flies away. Enabling his rockets, the Warrior flies into the air and....notices Starscream bombing the tower. Rather than focus on Megatron at the moment, his optics focus on Starscream.....and raising that right arm cannon of his. >> Superion strikes Starscream with Static Blast . << >> Starscream temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Starscream does not reply with anything more then a slight up/down once wing rock and switches his attack to nothing but lasers at that point. It is about that time that he's hit by Superion's weapon and with the flood of static engulfing his systems he leaves him stunned. The F15 loses all forward momentum and starts falling. <> "We now go to our live coverage of the tragic events taking place as we speak in Chicago. Earlier this evening an Autobot force descended on the Decepticon occupiers at O'hare, and a battle has been raging now for well over two hours. Just a few minutes ago, the Decepticons have begun an attack upon the Sears Tower, causing severe damage. <> We will continue to provide up to the minute coverage of this tragedy as it unfolds." Circuit Breaker presses herself down for O'hare as well, though she stops at the damaged building, looking for anyone who might be trapped in it first. Human lives first... She darts in, trying to dig out anyone she can to get them away from the wreck. Megatron snarls as Starscream falls, but as he reaches the building, he raises his cannon arm and fires a blast at an as of yet undamaged section of the building, blasting a huge hole through the building with a shattering of glass and rending of metal. "The message is clear, Autobots! Leave now, or we will reduce this entire building to a pile of rubble!" Destro has a moral delima from where hes standing. One, lives, many lives are in jeapordy. He has the power to make a single phone call, a personal duty to save human lives. On the other hand, he has his own skin to worry about and the cost of his own men and equipment. He makes a call in and hopes its not too late. Fortunately, he has his battle suit and mask ready. Circuit Breaker is not the only one who knows how to play costumed hero. He casually opens the door to his humvee and walks towards the chaos and fleeing citizenry. Superion manages a grim look of satisfaction, seeing his handywork tear Starscream out of the sky. Sparks still dance on his armor that's been charred black in several places, yet he still strides towards the tower with purpose. Megatron's threat doesn't sway him. He simply wants to destroy the 'cons in the area. It seemed like the most logical thing to do. You try channeling five vastly different minds into a decent decision! Hopefully Jetfire will straighten things out - for now, Superion lifts his arm once more to fire off a heavy-hitter. >> Superion strikes Megatron with Electrostatic Cannon . << Spike gets out of a car supplied by Destro and runs toward the tower. Looking up, he can only imagine the horror some people are feeling in the building as he starts shaking, but he keeps his legs moving. Starscream just makes out the pavement as it races toward his body and as some of the static clears, he shakes the effects of the blast off enough to redline his afterburners and go vertical. What the resulting blast of fire does to the ground and those nearby he could care less about, not crashing through the pavement is all that matters. His stabilizers scrape just a bit as he pulls himself up and heading back up towards the building he notices Megatron get his again. Well at least he's not the only one taking a beating here. That makes him feel better a bit and bringing his lasers on line he fires at the building again. He knows better then to aim tightly right now, he's not up to par and he's not going that fast but if he can continue wrecking damage, so be it. Circuit Breaker keeps trying to pull people out, swearing as the cannon hits the building, grumbling and trying to shield herself as she tries to rescue anyone who might be... still alive. She hates not being able to join the fight, but... Despite the destruction the decepticons are wrecking upon the sears tower, there is ONE man that isn't on the ground that is brave enough to go into the building. This man is wearing a Green Beret and flying on a rocket pack. Ironically, Megatron's cannon shot he made through the tower gave this man his way in. Stalker flies his way into the building and lands safely.....then tries to navigate for survivors. Destro proves his sociopathic nature by continuing a casual stroll towards hte building. Where most people would be worried about the horror, the panic, the survivors and the deadly message of the Sears tower falling to the people of Chicago, Destro seems more interested in making a presence then making a difference. It seems he wears more then one mask. He sees the man with the jetpack barreling towards the tower and picks up his pace. With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Robot mode. As Starscream resumes his attack on the building, Megatron turns his attention on Superion. "Foolish Autobots..." he snarls as his raises his cannon arm and opens fire on Superion with a cannon blast towards the gestalt. >> Megatron strikes Superion with Heavy Laser . << Jetfire , against his better judgment, transforms into his robot mode in mid air. He knows if he attacks Starscream and succeeds, he runs the risk of Starscream careening into a building filled with people. So he opts to position himself to throw Starscream into the pavement - a fairly sparsely populated pavement. He lets gravity drive him to where Starscream's firing and reaches out to throw Starscream. >> Jetfire strikes Starscream with Throw. << Jetfire says, "Sit down!" Spike moves closer to Stalker. He briefly tries to reassure him "I'm here to help, I've sorta done this before!" Starscream was just beginning to shake off Superisons laser attack when he sees Jetfire come from no where and transform, "YOU!" he snarls but because of his present damage, the Seeker is frankly unable to get away in time as the larger 'bot grabs him and .. slams him to the pavement he just so barely missed a few moments before. Crashing into the pavement, warnings flash across his HUD and system status alarms race by on internal monitors. He realizes hes not getting back into the air. He calls out to Megatron, "This..fight...is.. over... we need to...retreat...now.. or you..stand alone...leader..." Destro also moves to Spike and Stalker's position. "I was in the area, and would gladly offer my assistance. What can I do to help?" he watches the Decepticon jet sound the retreat. "Well that's one less problem to deal with. Of course, the other one is just as dangerous." Stalker looks to Spike and nods. "All right th..." he then glares at Destro. "Let's go. There's people on the higher levels that might not make it down." he says pointing to the hole in the side of the building." Circuit Breaker keeps flying up through the building, trying to pull people off upper floors herself. Superion staggers as the cannon charge ravages his systems, leaving a gaping wound on his right shoulder. The warnings on his HUD don't mean much to him, so he keeps at it, now pretty enraged. "DIE MEGATRON!" he rumbles, lunging forward to perform a mech-style piledriver on the Decepticon leader. >> Superion critically strikes Megatron with Piledriver! << Megatron is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Starscream can't beleive what he just saw. Going more on nerves than anything else, he drags himself to his feet and makes it to Megatron, "Why..why any other time noo, this never happens... your mouth can't override your aft and the onetimeI'mdownandneedyouandlookwhatyoudo!" He grabs Megatron somehow, someway and lifts into the air. Megatron says, "Now I'm /literally/ talking out of my ass. >.>" Jetfire looks up and says "Let them go! We've got a lot of humans to save!" Spike runs into the building and watches as falling debris hits the pavement. He looks around and finds some fabric and runs to a nearby drinking fountain and wets them and passes them to Destro and Stalker. Starscream is so mad right now. No one ha the right to destroy Megatron but him.. no, they wont get the satisfaction so as odd as it looks, the Air Commander rescues his leader and retreats. Stalker looks up and sees Circuit Breaker helping people out of the tower. "You." he points to Spike. "Help as many as you can out. I'm going to the upper floors." he says before triggering his jetpack and flying through megatron's hole in the building. he helps anyone he can out....and anyone that he can't carry out is shown to Jetfire. Megatron is slammed into unconsciousness by the incredible power behind Superion's attack, mangling him badly as he is driven into the ground. As Starscream picks him up, he is as limp as a rag doll, unable to respond to the humiliation of the sudden and unexpected defeat. Spike looks up as Stalker activates his jet pack. "Huh...oh...yeah, okay!" Starscream struggles with his leaders limp form and his own damage, "Sure..." he mutters as he attempts his escape. "Just you wait... I will make sure you don't forget this... ohhh nooo." Jetfire jumps up and transforms into his jet move and hovers close to Circuit Breaker and soon Stalker. He opens the cargo bay doors and emits "Put as many as you can in here!" With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire transforms into Gerwalk mode. In No time, most of the people on the upper floors are evacuated into Jetfire, or brought towards the ground by Stalker or Circuit breaker. Those on the lower levels are mainly led out Spike, and in part by Destro (who makes them scramble out of the building). After the last guy is loaded into jetfire, Stalker flies down and lands near the entrance, near Spike. "Excuse me." He says as he walks towards Spike. "What's your name?" Circuit Breaker flies down to the ground once people are evacuated, settling down near the others and letting the glow in her suit die. Destro starts to herd people from the lower level towards Jetfire "Orderly and neat. Im going upstairs. I need to make sure everyone's off the top level." he heads itno the smoke and debris, hoping the building doesn't collapse around him. Spike extends a somewhat shaky hand. "Spike...Spike Witwicky." He points up "I'm sorta with the Autobots..." Stalker takes Spike's hand in a firm grip and pumps it twice. "Sergeant Stalker. Glad you were able to help." He says before looking up towards the giant robot. "and who is that?" Superion drops down to one knee for a moment, surveying the situation. Some sense reaches him, likely from Skydive, and he moves to assist with the building, attempting to prop up a wavering side so it won't topple over. Category:Logs